my_weapon_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons serve as the primary function in this game. You make various weapons in order to fulfill the request of adventuring Bravers, compete in the forging arena against other players and to satisfy certain quest requirements. There are currently 10 different weapon types in the game. Each weapon type has 10 different tiers. With the exception of Giant Swords, each tier of weapon has a myriad of variations depending on the secondary attribute. Currently, there are a total of 1,948 weapons in the game. This number will change in the future as My weapon Shop announced awhile ago their intentions of adding higher tiers of weapons. 'Forging Guidlines' : When forging weapons for braves, you don't have to worry about : creating specific weapons for them. They just ask for specific : attributes for the weapon to have, so as long as you fulfill : the attribute requirements, it doesn't matter what kind of weapon : gets forged. : My Weapon Shop uses stars in the request window to denote how much of any : attribute a Braver wants in his/her weapon. : A full star represents 10 points. : A half star represents 5 points. : All materials have a base value in different attributes. This value : represents how many points are added into the corresponding attribute : when you are forging. Material enhancement allows you to boost a : materials base attributes. : Each material also has a heat indicator (denoted by a colored ball) that : represents the optimal temperature for that material. While forging, getting : the color indicator to match as closely to the materials optimal temperature : will provide an additional point bonus added to a random attribute being used. : Bonus points are: :* Perfect - +4 points to a random attribute :* Excellent - +3 points to a random attribute :* Great - +2 points to a random attribute :* Good - +1 points to a random attribute :* Poor - +0 points to a random attribute :* Bad - Points are deducted from the attributes based on the material's stats : Hammers, beyond your starting hammer, will also provide bonus points to : the attributes during forging. Hammers purchased with coins have a random : point boost while Hammers bought with gems have a fixed point boost. Better : hammers will make it easier to fulfill Braver's request. : The type of weapon created is determined by the attribute that has accumulated : the most points during forging. : The weapon's properties is decided by the attribute that has the second most : amount of points accumulated. 'Weapon Types' 'Braver Morale & Weapon Ranks' : Forging weapons for Braves will yield morale experience. The amount of experience gained depends on the rank of the weapon made AND the Braver's current moral rank. Increasing a Brave's moral rank will yield additional materials from their adventures and an increased starting level for corresponding Braver Cards. : Note* The numbers reflected here DO NOT take into account the bonus from The Power of Overlord master reward. : All Bravers start at the General Moral Rank. ---- Category:Weapons Category:My Weapon Shop